Just Desserts
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: When there is no camembert available for him, Plagg's suggestion leads Adrien straight to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Complete. Adrienette, LadyNoir. Slight spoilers to Season 2 and Dark Owl.


**A.n.- It's always awkward breaking into a new fandom, but here it goes. This idea has stuck with me since I started Dark Owl, and after finally caving it only took two hours to crank this out. (Gotta say, I'm kinda proud). Although it is my first story for this fandom, it is definitely not my first story. It's a nice fluffy feel good piece, before I write the angsty feels later.**

* * *

Adrien flew back on his bed closing his eyes letting his mind start to wander. It had been two weeks since the Dark Owl incident, and the blonde was losing his mind. After years of fighting by Ladybug's side, she was in front of him in her civilian form, all he would have to do was peek and then the question that had kept him up at night would be solved.

' _And then she would never forgive you for breaking your promise,'_ his mind snapped back at him. If it was one thing that the superhero was keen on reminding him it was that keeping her identity a secret was the only way they could keep each other and Paris safe. But in the two-week span Plagg had made off hand comments about Tikki, who Adrien came to find out was the name of Ladybug's kwami. The boy knew that if even though he wouldn't be able to know who the love of his life was, there was nothing against him gaining a few hints. Normally he would bribe with camembert cheese, but their regular supplier of the camembert cheese had it on back order, and wouldn't arrive till early next week. If an akuma were to attack there was no way to guarantee that Plagg would have enough energy to support Chat Noir, he couldn't let that happen, his lady needed him. He had tried to offer every other cheese they had in the house, but his kwami had other ideas.

"Macarons." Adrien's eyebrows rose, he had never seen him even touch a macaron, but if it would help Plagg and it wasn't an even smellier cheese, he didn't see having much of a choice. The Dupain-Cheng was just a short walk, but Natalie would never let him out of the house during the time allotted for practicing piano.

"Plagg, claws out." He closed his eyes feeling the green light engulfed his body leaving the familiar black leather body suit in return. There wasn't time to waste, so he leapt out the window letting his nose lead him.

Adrien hurried down the streets ignoring the sounds of Plagg grumbling under his jacket. He was getting weird looks and he didn't know if it was because it looked like he was talking to his shirt or they recognized him from the new billboard that went up last week. The smell of fresh bread wafted through the air making causing him to drool slightly, but it wasn't the baked goods that explained his mood lift. It was the hope was that Marinette would be helping her parents with the orders. He couldn't explain it, but just the air around her was contagious and he always left in a better mood than before he arrived.

He stopped short of the bakery door at the sight of a cardboard cutout of Ladybug and Chat Noir in a standard superhero pose, but it still made Adrien chuckle. He had forgotten that Mr. Bourgeois had declared that this week they would be celebrating the duo for all they had done for Paris. The Dupain-Cheng bakery was doing their share in creating specialty macarons in their colors to honor the two heroes. The line was out the door, which was typical on a Saturday, but it seemed that more people were there lined up for the limited edition treat. Word of their baked goods were spreading across the city bringing the business needed to keep the family busy. Adrien didn't mind the wait, he was happy that they were finally getting the recognition that they deserved for their hard work, even if that meant that Plagg would have to wait a little longer.

As soon as he entered the bakery, his gaze caught sight of his raven-haired classmate behind the counter her focus on the task unaware of the flour streaked across one of her cheeks. Something was different about her, she wasn't the clumsy stuttering girl that he saw every day in class; she was stunning to watch completely in the zone. He pictured her this way when working with the drawing and creating her clothes, he took a mental note to offer to show some of her designs to his father. If she could get an internship he believed that her career would take off. She could do anything if she put her mind to it, he was just happy to have her friendship.

"Next!" The words brought him back from his thoughts, he took another step forward, only two more people to go. Marinette captured his attention once more as something had splashed the colorful batter on her face. A laugh escaped the blonde's lips, he couldn't help it, but it didn't last long as his body froze when Marinette spun in his direction and their eyes locked.

"Adrien?" Her wide eyes and pink blush that spread across her cheeks did not go unnoticed. She didn't have to be embarrassed though, if it was him being baking he wouldn't have made it five minutes before the same thing would happen to him. "What are you doing here?" He ignored the feeling of Plagg elbowing him.

"I was just in the neighborhood," he offered one of his charming smiles. He couldn't tell her the real reason that he was here, but it was no secret to anyone that the Dupain-Cheng's was one of his favorite bakeries to visit.

"What can I get you?" The batter laid in the bowl on the counter forgotten, any time that she got to spend with Adrien, not matter how small was considered lucky in her book.

"Ladybug." Her eyes shot open at his answer, maybe she misheard him. There was no way that he could possibly have figured it out, she had made sure to be extra careful after the recent attacks where it had been super close for someone discovering her.

"W-what?" She stuttered fighting the second blush that bridged her nose. Adrien was smart, he could have put two and two together.

"The Ladybug macarons." The blonde repeated raising an eyebrow skeptically at her response, she had probably handed out hundreds of the them today, why was she bugging out when he asked for the same thing?

"Of course," she cursed internally of how riled up she got over a simply assumption. As she started to pack the box with his request Adrien leaned in.

"Can you keep a secret? I kinda forgot that they were celebrating them this week." This time it was his turn for the red to tint his face. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for their appreciation, but with all the places that he had to be split between Adrien and Chat Noir, it slipped his mind.

"I know what you mean," she offered a supportive smile. She had forgotten too until her parents requested her help for the day. "I think Ladybug will forgive you, I know I would." She added the last bit for special measure, just because he hadn't figured out her identity out yet didn't mean he couldn't eventually.

"Only if I add some of your amazing macarons with the apology," he teased back. The thought sparked something and gave him an idea.

"Can I also have a box of Chat Noir ones?" Without hesitation Marinette set to work, she knew that any moment that her parents would ask her for assistance and her time with Adrien would be over. The three boxes were set on the counter and he smiled; he had more than enough to hold Plagg over till the cheese arrived unless Hawk Moth had a field day with the akumas, and even then, he could always get more. He reached for his wallet, but Marinette's voice stopped him.

"It's on the house," she blurted out watching his smile grow.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to get her in trouble or anything, but if she was offering him baked goods for free, then who was he to argue?

"Positive," it was Adrien after all, her parents would understand. The blonde's smirk grew fighting every instinct in his body.

"Don't you mean pawsitve?" The Chat Noir inside had won, but he already had an excuse of the macarons if she pushed the pun further. He knew that he was gaining all sorts of dirty looks for taking so much of Mari's time. Natalie would be checking on him soon, but he had gotten what he came for.

"Thanks for the Macarons." He picked up the boxes, walked halfway to the door and then turned back "The red looks good on you by the way." The second he left the bakery her eyes jumped to her clothes in confusion, she wasn't wearing any red. It wasn't until she glanced at the glass did she see the red macaron batter smudged across her check up by her left eye. Subtle heat traveled up her neck till it reached the tips of her ears. The sensation only lasted a minute until another customer demanded her attention and she was dragged back to her responsibilities.

* * *

Chat Noir settled into a comfortable position waiting for his partner to show up at their regular meeting spot for patrol. He didn't know if his anxiousness was his excitement to give her the gift or whether she was already five minutes late. The delay had given him time to go over the perfect pun that he was going to use, but his thought process vanished the second she landed on the roof.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time. It's been a long day." She hadn't expected to stay and help her parents as late as she did, when she was finally free it was up to her room to finish tomorrow's assignment. By the time she had looked at the clock did she realize that she would be late.

"Purrphaps, I could make your day better. I got you pawsitively purrfect gift." Ladybug's eyes rolled at the statement. Tonight, would be a long night if he was in a three-puns-per-sentence kind of mood. As he pulled out the box of Chat Noir macarons her eyes widened.

"Where did you get these?" She stammered already knowing the answer, but she had to hear it from him.

"There's this bakery that I know of, I might have stopped by." Marinette's mind race, she had seen dozens of people today, not to mention all the customers that her parents served. The likelihood of seeing the civilian form of Chat was extremely high and yet no one stood out in her mind.

Ladybug let a small laugh escape as she pulled out her own box of Ladybug macarons that she had planned to give to him for all his hard work.

Chat Noir's face froze, she had been at the bakery, although unlikely he could have seen her, being there for such a short time.

"Do you think we saw each other?" Ladybug's eyes shifted away.

"I mean it's possible." Chat ignored the urge to use the cat pun from earlier that day, he was too focused on trying to remember everyone around him, but all he could remember was his interaction with Mari. He wanted to ask more questions, but Ladybug cut him off.

"We should start patrol," He stood up stretching for the night of roof jumping in front of him.

"If we finish early, would Milady like to share some of my macaroons?" He asked. If he prodded enough maybe he could find out how Ladybug knew about the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Ladybug didn't answer but instead flashed a grin and leapt off the building laughing. It only took a second before Chat Noir raced after her with hopes at an all new high. They may have seen each other. All he knew is that he would be vising the Dupain-Cheng bakery often over the next couple weeks.

* * *

 **A.n.- See, nice and fluffy feels on a Saturday night. I do have a couple other ideas, so please let me know if you want other stuff ( or what you want to see). Most will probably be one shots although I have a short story brainstorming currently. If you have any questions or just want to talk Miraculous Ladybug don't hesitate to DM me.**

 **-RGT-**


End file.
